Зер0
Зер0 - играбельный персонаж класса "Убийца" в Borderlands 2. Его происхождение и настоящее имя на данный момент не известны. Вероятнее всего, персонаж получил свое прозвище - "Зер0", из-за нуля, который высвечивается на его лицевой панели после убийства противника. Также там высвечиваются и другие символы (например :D), их появление связано с выполнением различных действий. Впервые был показан в официальном трейлере Borderlands 2, 21 февраля 2012 года. Навыки Активный навык Активный навык Зер0 - 0бман. Предоставляет персонажу возможность развертывания голографических приманок, и включения "стелс-режима". В невидимом режиме, Зер0 может передвигаться по полю боя незамеченым, и наносить противникам критические удары. При этом в стелс-режиме места для нанесения критических ударов подсвечиваются синим цветом. Чем дольше Зер0 остается в невидимом режиме, тем больше урона он может наносить врагам. При этом, скрытый режим не защищает от повреждений, наносимых гранатами, и прочим оружием. 0бман перезаряжается 15 секунд, и дает до +650% урона ближнего боя, или +200 урона от оружия и +250% к критическому урону от оружия. Искусство снайпера Эти навыки влияют на владение оружием, в основном, снайперскими винтовками. Хитрость Это дерево навыков улучшает, в основном, активный навык "0бман". Кровопролитие Это дерево навыков улучшает приемы ближнего боя. en:Zer0 Реплики Присоединение к игре *Где цель? Безделие *Почему мы стоим? / Ты в ванной? / Ты разговариваешь по телефону? *Что происходит? / Почему мои конечности перестали двигаться? / Мое сердце остановилось? *Скуч-но, скуч-но, скучно. / Скучно скучно скучно скучно скучно скучно скучно скучно. / Мне очень СКУЧНО!!! *Скука моя доля / Как мне не хватает автономии / Чтобы переместить свои ноги. *An idle mind is / A very dangerous thing. / I think of violence. *Мне скучно, как в аду / Я хочу убить кого-нибудь / Может мы пойдем? *Я сижу здесь и жду / Так хочется идти дальше / Но все это напрасно *Может мы начнем двигаться? / Мне надоело это место / I long to explore. *The peaceful silence / Penetrates my whole being / It's so very dull Вход в 0бман *Твои глаза обманули тебя / Вас всех обманул мираж / Я готов убивать *Какая прелесть / Ты попался в мою ловушку / Твоя смерть близка *Истина обнажена/ Слабость врага известна мне / Что ж, за работу *Итак, я исчезаю / Призрак на поле боя/ Готов нанести удар *Я растворяюсь! *Я-призрак! Нанесение критического урона *Критический урон / Очень приятно / Я живу ради таких убийств *Критические убийства/ Это исскуство / И я в нем Рембрант. *Критическое убийство / Showers me in blood and spit / Как приятно *Это была ваша вина / Вы должны были обратить внимание / And looked through the lie. *Извини, это больно? /Это "извини" - сарказм. / Я не извиняюсь. Affected by an elemental attack *I feel the burning / Eating through my equipment! / Must stop, drop, and roll. *I'm covered in slag! / I must seek cover quickly, / or pain is coming. *Disgusting, this slag / Inelegant chemical / Increases damage Spotting items *A new instrument, / Waiting for a sonata / That I will conduct. *Ты мне поможешь / Застрелить недомерка / Или же нет, как знать Comparing items in the menu *Comparisons made, / But which is superior? / A tough decision. Reviving a downed ally *Get back on your feet! / I will help you up, and then / We will kill more stuff! Killing an enemy *A most confused death / Dead before he even knew / Where I had struck from *Striking from nowhere / Killing with accuracy / This is who I am *Yoo-hoo, Stupid Guy / I was really over here / Too bad you're dead now. *I am everywhere / And yet I am nowhere too / I am infinite *Farewell foolish thing / Know that you have been deceived / As your soul moves on *This is how you die / A spectacle of violence / Gorgeous and ugly *I relish your death / You are so unsuspecting / How satisfying *I say, boom biatch! / That's what you get for messing / With the assassin *I have destroyed you / A deadly shot from nowhere / The ghost assassin *Over here you fools / That was but an illusion / I am your true foe *You fought well creature / But I fought so much better / I'll pick your corpse now *Assassinated / What a satisfying word / With five syllables. Killing an enemy by running them over *That is called roadkill / Not the cleverest of words / but appropriate. *This is the story / All about how my life got / Flipped, turned upsidedown. *What was that speed bump / that fell under my tires? / Was that thing alive? Crashing a Vehicle *System crashed. Getting Crippled *I am nearly dead / It's time for a second wind / Let my aim be true. *I will not die here / I still have too much to do / And too much ammo. Getting a Second Wind *I won't die today / Not while I still have ammo / I am a badass. *I have arisen / You will regret harming me / My Vengeance at hand. *Second Wind achieved / Pulled back from the brink of death / I'm ready for more. *I'm back from the dead / To continue to raise hell / Get out of my way. *You should now be scared / I don't die so easily / And now I am pissed. *Nice try savages / I am not the dying type / You shall die instead. *This does not end here / I have much further to go / Before I fall dead. *I got Second Wind / Metaphorically speaking / Breath overrated. Being Revived *I thank you for your / Kindness and sincerity / Now let's kill some stuff. *Thank you for saving / A not so innocent life / By reviving me. In menu with a Skill Point left to spend *Why, yes. I do have the skills to pay my bills. ...Figuratively. With Handsome Jack's voice *As my voice changes / I cannot help but feel wrong / I sound like a jerk *Now I have Jack's voice, / I truly understand him -- / He is an asshole *Since I speak as Jack / I know him, inside and out, / Which sounds kind of gross *I miss my old voice; / I sound like a jackass now. / Pun not intended. *Beautiful weaponry. *Poetic armaments. *I feel the wind. Issuing a duel challenge *Oh, what?! Yeah, what, bitch?! / Yeah, I just slapped you and stuff. / What you gonna do? Интересное *Цена за голову Зер0 - $32.000.000.000!thumb|200px *У Зер0 только 4 пальца. *Зер0 напоминает самурая. Он очень часто читает хайку и чаще других персонажей пользуется холодным оружием - мечом. *Классовый мод для Зер0 отображаеться как накладки (плавники) на локтях. *Манера деления отдельных фраз Зер0 слышем - отсылка к "Мрачному жнецу" Т. Праттчета, а заодно ина остроту клинка. Смотрите также Категория:Персонажи (Borderlands 2) Категория:Играбельные персонажи (Borderlands 2) Категория:Зер0 Категория:Персонажи